Escape
by The Green Canary
Summary: Felicity thought she left the past behind her. She thought no one would be able to find her here. She was wrong. And things were about to get real complicated.
1. Blank

Escape

Ch. 1: Blank

She sat in the back of the café. In approximately 3 minutes the blonde would arrive and place her usual order. Today would be the day she confronted her. Today would be the day. However, she had said that for the last six days. She was always so resolute until she saw her. The blonde just always looked so happy. And she knew once she approached her, that happiness would be erased. Three minutes had passed and sure enough the blonde entered the café. Today she was wearing a white pencil skirt with a black blouse and her hair was pulled back into her usual high ponytail. She exchanged pleasantries with the barista and ordered her usual; two coffees. One black and one with cream and sugar. Yes, today had to be the day but not now. It was a Friday, which meant she would be leaving work early. That is when the woman would confront her. Also, hopefully, no one would notice her missing until at least Monday. She would have some extra time to get the woman to see her point of view and they could leave Starling the easy way. She left her seat and made to exit the café. The blonde was about two feet behind her but she paid her no mind. Too busy checking her cell phone to really notice anyone around her at all; which made the woman roll her eyes. The blond was always too into technology. It had gotten her in trouble in the past and it would get her in trouble again.

Felicity went about her day as usual. Even though she said she'd never do it, she had gotten into the habit of buying Oliver a coffee every Friday morning. He used to protest but she reminded him that he provided her coffee at least 4 days a week and he could just deal with it. She was surprised that it actually worked. She delivered his coffee to his office, gave him some paperwork that needed reviewing and retrieved some paperwork he had gone over the day before to send them off to the proper departments. It was a rather boring Friday at Queen Consolidated. Her and Oliver spent more time discussing Arrow related business than QC business. It was nearly 4 o'clock which meant she would be taking her leave soon. She always left QC early on Friday. It gave her a chance to actually go home and nap a little before she went to Verdant for the evening. The boys didn't understand how such a short nap could do so much for her but she became the queen of power naps while at MIT and she was glad to put her skills to work to revitalize herself before the weekend.

"Oliver, I'm going to take off, is that okay?" He looked up at her and then towards the clock on the wall. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure thing Felicity. We'll see you later right?" She smiled and winked at him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you at 6." She made her way out of the office and into the elevator.

Felicity exited the elevator in the parking garage and began walking towards her car. She was rummaging through her purse to find her keys so she didn't notice the person leaning against her car until she was mere feet away. When she looked up she jumped.

"Oh my God. You scared the crap out of me." The woman was cast in shadow so Felicity couldn't see her face but she leaned against her mini, unmoving. "Is there something I can help you with?" Felicity had her hand in her purse searching for her cell phone. Why did her purse have to turn into a black hole right now? The mystery woman pushed herself off of Felicity's car and began walking towards her.

"Oh I'm just fine but I'm wondering how you're doing…" The woman stepped into the light and all the air left Felicity's lungs, "… Miss Sullivan?"

"Tess."

* * *

I loved Smallville and I love Arrow and Chloe and Felicity are my favorite characters and they have so much in common. So my little mind just came up with this little AU crossover story. For those of you that are not familiar with Smallville, I'll try to put quick little tidbits about the show so you can totally understand what's going on (however you should watch it, it's a good show!). Those of you are Smallville fans, please let me know things you'd like to see in this fic. I have plenty of ideas already but I'd be willing to throw in some fun easter eggs for the fans. That being said, hope you all like what I have coming up!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Gone

Escape

Chapter 2: Gone

"Tess."

The red-head walked up to Felicity and gave her a quick once over.

"Interesting new look you've got going on here. I like the glasses but I prefer your hair short, Chloe." At hearing the name, Felicity snapped out of her initial shock and tried to recover.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure who you think I am but I really need to get going so if you'll excuse me." Felicity brushed past the woman and hoped that would be the end of it. But she knew Tess better than that.

"You really think that's going to work on me? I was hoping we could do this the easy way Chloe but if you insist on making it hard…" Felicity turned around to try and convince Tess that she wasn't who she thought she was but before she completed her turn she felt a pinch in her neck. She looked down to see a needle plunged in there. She rolled her eyes before she hit the ground. Some people never change.

At 6:15, Oliver was nervous. At 6:20, he was annoyed. And at 6:30 he was worried. Felicity was never late, she never overslept and she never was without her phone.

"Digg, she hasn't answered her phone. It's been a half hour. I'm going over there."

"Oliver, it's been a long week. Maybe this one time she's actually sleeping instead of napping. Just let her be." Oliver started pacing. Diggle realizing he was going to be this way all night he decided to throw the guy a bone. "Look, I'll ping her cellphone so you can see she's at home and then can we proceed with our evening?" Oliver stopped pacing and gave Diggle a quick nod and began pacing again. Diggle couldn't help but laugh a little. He entered Felicity's number into the program and waiting for it to find her. Unfortunately, the results were not what Diggle expected.

"Uh, Oliver…"

Oliver did not like the sound of Diggle's voice. He went over to the computer and looked at the monitors and saw that Felicity's phone was at QC. There was no way she left it, Oliver saw her drop it in her purse as she left his office. "Diggle, pull up QC security tapes. Parking garage, executive level, 4 o'clock." Oliver began pacing again. QC was supposed to be secure. He pissed off quite a few employees by making the top level of the parking garage executive only for added security for Felicity. This wasn't supposed to happen. And why was Diggle taking so long to get that security footage? "Digg?"

"We have a problem Oliver. Around 3:45 there's a glitch on the recording and thing it just loops for about 30 minutes before it glitches again and the live feed picks back up." Oliver peers over Diggle's shoulder to look at the film. He believed what Diggle was telling him but he had to see it for himself. Just before the first glitch he noticed a shadow at the bottom of the screen. There was a person walking through that garage.

"Digg, check all the security doors and elevators for the parking garage. See who was the last person in or out; I'm going to go check the garage myself see if anything was left behind. Call me when you have something." Oliver shot out of there before Diggle could respond to his request. He didn't even bother to suit up. QC was his company and he could come and go as he pleased. Oliver had barely left Verdant when he heard Diggle's voice come over the comms.

"Slow down Oliver. Getting yourself killed isn't going to solve anything." In response Oliver revved his engine and picked up speed. He could almost hear Diggle rolling his eyes. "I checked the security logs and the last person to leave the parking garage before you was Felicity. Someone must have cloned her security card. It shows her entering the garage from the stair well at 3:27, then entering again from the elevator at 4:04 and leaving at 4:13 through the gate. Whoever it was took her car."

"Alright, start traffic cam searches. See if her car shows up anywhere. I'm pulling into QC now. Keep me posted."

She hated tranquilizers. She hated the way they made her feel once she started coming to. She hated the way the effects seemed to last longer on her than other people she knew. But mostly she hated the fact that people always felt the need to tranquilize her. When did people stop asking for things politely? She was a people pleaser by nature, nine times out of ten she would probably comply to any request made of her. Especially when the person making that request had her over a barrel anyway.

She never in a million years expected to see Tess Mercer again. She never expected to see anyone from her old life again. Not that she didn't want to. Even though they had a tenuous relationship, she was kind of happy to see Tess. She got ghostly reminders of her old life here and again. She'd hear news stories from Metropolis and reminisce on her younger days. But reminiscing was all she could do. It was all she was supposed to do…but Tess being here changed all that. She needed to know how Tess found her and why she was there. Curiosity had always gotten the better of her. She opened her eyes and looked around the hotel room. She was laying on the bed while Tess was sitting in the chair by the window staring at her.

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty." Classic Tess.

"Not that I'm not grateful that you knocked me out, because really I am, but how did you find me and what are you doing here?" Felicity sat up swung her legs over the side of the bed. Tess leaned forward in her chair and just eyed her in that way Tess always does. Like all your secrets are being broadcasted across your forehead and she's just reading everything you don't want anyone to know about you. It made her uncomfortable but she couldn't help but smile. Tess returned the smirk for a half of a second. Then her eyes started to become glassy as if she was reliving a really sad memory. Felicity's eyes started to well up too because the same memory was coming back to her.

"He needs you Chloe. We all need you. You have to come back. I know it's hard and it seems like you have a great life here but we need you." She tried to hold them back but the tears slipped out of her eyes. Felicity was torn. She wanted to go back and see her friends but when she left she knew that was going to be for good. There was no going back. She had made sure of that. But somehow Tess was here.

"Tess…how did you find me?" Tess didn't respond for a moment and then stood up and walked over to the dresser where her purse was located. She reached her hand in a pulled out a large mirrored crystal. The Kryptonian Box.

Felicity stood up in a flash. She was sure she had destroyed it. She knew that when she used it there was no way it could be activated again. It was too dangerous. Too many things could go wrong. Before she even had time to protest Tess activated the Box and Felicity felt the pull of its power. She couldn't go back but, as usual, Tess didn't give her a choice.

* * *

So the Kryptonian Box showed up in Smallville season 10 episode 10. It's a Kryptonian artifact that allows the holder to take their own place in an alternate universe….does that make sense? If it doesn't leave and comment or send a message and I can try to make it clearer lol. As always, please feel free to leave a review and I own nothing! Thanks again!


End file.
